Leshawna
Leshawna, labeled The Sister With Tude', was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over. She was a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Gloom N Doom. She returns to participate in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Leshawna has completed her time on Total Drama Do Over. Leshawnasquare.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg TeamGloomNDoom.jpg VillainousVultutres.jpg Biography Leshawna is one bootyliscious shortie! She is large and in charge and everyone else might as well pack it up and go home "cause she came to win." She is as street smart as they come but put her in the woods and the girl is like a fish out of the water. Back home she can often be found strutting the halls at her school, rolling with her girlfriends and giving anyone who throws attitude her way all kinds of trouble. While most know better than to be gettin' all up in her bizness, there's always some clown who didn't get the memo. What Leshawna lacks in social graces, she more than makes up for in community service. She's a natural born leader, so she's always on the look out for troubled teens, which is why she volunteers three times a week at The Community Centre. To them, Leshawna's like a big sister. It's a role she enjoys since she wants to make sure they stay out of trouble and off the streets. And like her highschool homies, her surrogate siblings learned pretty quick that they can't pull one over on their Big Sistah! When one of them used her do-rag-as-a-dish-rag, Leshawna taught him the valuable lesson of how to check himself before he wrecked himself. But underneath all that attitude lurks a heart of gold, which is why Leshawna auditioned for Total Drama Island. She wanted to be a role model for kinds on the street and show that anyone can win if they give it their all. Trouble is, there ain't no street in the wilderness - just lots of trees and tons of mosquitoes. But Leshawna is excited to see how she'll go from "the hood" to "the wood"...and hey, now that she's here, she's here to win, y'all! Leshawna would just like to say that she represents and she's not ABOUT to go home early. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Leshawna arrives and becomes very impressed with Duncan when he wedgies Harold. Leshawna is placed on the Screaming Gophers, a team that quickly spirals into a losing streak. Leshawna becomes protective of Will, and an enemy of Robert. Leshawna is the ringleader of voters who eliminate him. Courtney and Leshawna often battle over who is the rightful leader, though Leshawna tends to allow Courtney to lead, even though each time ends in losing. In Paintball Deer Hunter, Leshawna cheers when Courtney is taken off the team, and gladly accepts Zoey, who transfers. Leshawna acts as the mama bear of her team and is instantly made team captain, even being given the duty by Dakota and Brick. At the merge, Leshawna and Jo become competitive in No Pain, No Game. Leshawna often questions why Harold likes Jo, when Harold reveals that Jo is his crush. Leshawna and Jo battle it out until Leshawna is eliminated in Trial By Tri-Armed Triathlon. Leshawna roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Leshawna teams up with Gwen, Charlotte, and Trent where she makes it to Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Leshawna arrives and begins hating Vanessa off the bat, worried that she's as worse as Heather or Jo. After Alien Resurr-eggtion, Leshawna is eliminated for nearly assaulting Vanessa after she threatened Leshawna's friends. Leshawna votes for Harold in the finale. In the TDADO special, Leshawna has her own show called "What This Gurl Be Talkin Bout?". She later qualifies for Total Drama World Tour Do Over after she helps hijack a bus on the way to Orpha Studios. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Leshawna was placed on Team Gloom N Doom in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. She is on the same team as Heather, Dawn, Abigail, Scott, Geoff, and Noah. Leshawna and Heather instantly kicked off their conflict, marking Leshawna's third season conflict. The first being Jo, and the second being Vanessa. Leshawna and Abigail remain close and help each other in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better by eliminating Heather. Leshawna chides Scott for a while, disapproving of his desires to lead the team, judging him based on his past experiences in the game. Leshawna sadly leads her own elimination by leaving her team to fry at the hands of the Zings Zings in The Am-AH-Zon Race. She helps host one of the aftermaths alongside Cody. She roots for Beth in the finale. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Leshawna arrived on the island and immediately reignited her conflict with Jo and Heather. She was shocked when she was placed on the same team as the two on the Villainous Vultures during Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 1. Leshawna stood by Shin and Noah's side, considering themselves the only heroes on the team of villains. In Evil Dread, Leshawna worked with Robert and even forced him to participate. Leshawna became a target amongst the villains for being the most heroic villain, a title stolen by Shin in Can I Get A Rescue To Go, Please? leading to his elimination. Heather and Alejandro posed as bullies to Leshawna, which she refused to be bothered by. Leshawna continued to stick by Robert's side, and even befriended him in Nobody Eggspects Opposition. Leshawna was spared elimination planned by Heather and Alejandro when Mel aroused drama on the team. Leshawna began growing closer to Jo too, as they bonded over their dislike of the other villains in A Lake Is At Stake. At the merge, Leshawna teamed up with Robert, and soon became a love interest of his. Leshawna was assaulted by Mal in Photo Finished and later fully befriended Jo, Robert, and Bridgette. Robert asked out Leshawna in The Obsta-Kill Kourse, where she softly rejected him, as to not hurt his feelings. No hard feelings were made, and Leshawna quickly made it to the final five afterwards. There, she grew impatient with Mal's actions in Sundae Muddy Sundae, where she challenged him. He ultimately got the best of her by mildly poisoning her sundae. To protect Jo and Robert, Leshawna assisted in her own elimination, humble to the end. Leshawna returns in the The Final Wreckening where she has the option to attack Bridgette and declines. She cheers for either of the two winners, being a close friend to both. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Leshawna has yet to outrank Dj. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Leshawna has yet to outrank Jo. *Of the first generation of original characters, Leshawna has yet to outrank Will and Nathaniel. *She has not conpeted against any other generation. Gallery RgruruLeshawna.png ONUDLeshawna1.png ONUDLeshawna2.png Trivia *Leshawna has sung in a total of four songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die and Blame Game. *Leshawna is the first contestant to receive a symbol of immunity, a marshmallow in this case, in Total Drama Do Over history. **She's also the first female to receive a symbol of immunity. *Leshawna is currently one of thirteen contestants to have participated in only four seasons, the others being Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Dj, Trent, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, Dakota, Dawn and Shin. *Leshawna has at some point been exiled to Boney Island during Total Drama All Stars Do Over. ** She is one of nine including Courtney, Jo, Mike/Mal, Bridgette, Duncan, Harold, Robert, and Alejandro. *Leshawna is one of fourteen contestants in Total Drama World Tour Do Over to have been eliminated in an episode she had also sang in. **The others were Lightning, Trent, Nathaniel, Sadie, Noah, Cody, Shin, Dawn, Geoff, Alejandro and Mel ***Scott and Courtney also count depending on the endings. *Leshawna is one of two contestants to have only competed in Island, Action, World Tour and All Stars, the other being Shin. Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Characters Category:TDADO Contestants Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Gloom N Doom Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:TDU Contestants Category:Aftermath Hosts Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes